Guilty
by yaoilover4
Summary: Para ser sincera, me dieron ganas de torturar a Dean esta semana, así que… bueno, pos digamos que hice una pequeña versión de Dean en el infierno.


Título: Culpa

Autor: yo misma

Clasificación: PG

Categoría: Es un Cass/Dean muy pero muy jodidamente light, digo, para algo es la primera vez que se ven, y mi nene Dean no es un chico facil ù.u (por más que muchs digan lo contrario )

Resumen: Para ser sincera, me dieron ganas de torturar a Dean esta semana, así que… :royelles: bueno, pos digamos que hice una pequeña versión de Dean en el infierno.

Estado: Terminado

Culpa

El deseo me consume, el deseo de hacer daño. Partir esos frágiles huesos, oír los dulces lamentos cuando la carne se desgarra.

Los pobres ilusos lloran y suplican por la muerte. ¿Por qué piden escapatoria? Ríndanse al dolor como yo hice y puede que después sientan el placer, después de todo: ¡Han sido bendecidos con el tormento eterno! Son más idiotas ahora que en vida si creen que pueden huir de tal don.

Sin embargo pueden perder cuidado, no se preocupen más por el porvenir, lo que ven ahora es lo que hay, y les puedo jurar que no acabará…

¿Por qué lloran?, ¿por qué suplican? ¿No entienden que me divierte que lo hagan? Hacen que quiera dejarme llevar. Ver sus cuerpos cubiertos de sangre, vuestros ojos llenos de terror, mmmm… Son tan bonitos, juguemos más.

Griten, lloren, ¡sangren! El placer que prometieron es real, si son buenos quizás Alastair también les deje salir a jugar, pero primero torturaremos sus mentes, sus almas… vuestros corazones; pero no te asustes, pequeña cosita. No importa qué te hagamos, no importa qué tan destruido quedes, no perderás la conciencia, lo sentirás _todo_.

Y otro día comenzará y tu cuerpo estará totalmente reconstruido. ¿Sabes que hay más de 100 formas de cortar a alguien?, ¿no?, bueno no importa. Ya lo aprenderás.

Oh Delicioso. Esto no acaba, y quizás, algún día, despiertes y seas tu quien esté del otro lado de las cuerdas.

_-o-___

_Otro día más y otra alma pasa por sus manos, mientras el verde jade de sus ojos se va perdiendo entre el negro infernal.___

_Se supone que son los demonios los que provocan los gritos en sus víctimas, pero cada vez que un alma es torturada por sus dedos no puede evitar sentir nauseas y deseos de gritar; sentimiento que se ve rápidamente sustituido con la presencia de Alastair, incitándole a continuar…___

_Se siente como sumergido en la bruma. Torturas. Risas. Sangre. Un alma tras otra pasan por esta casa de la perdición, donde el es la prostituta más pedida. ¿Quién iría a decir que un cazador se convertiría en el mejor torturador que el infierno hubiese visto en eones? ___

_Alastair se siente orgulloso de su obra, su cazador sigue siendo temido por los demonios, pero él lo siente como su creación, su mejor aprendiz… su hijo. Y sonríe cada vez que ve cómo desgarra la carne, sin ser conciente del estremecimiento que provoca en el cuerpo de su obra, ni el dolor escondido tras su sonrisa. ___

_- o -___

_"El infierno corrompe, el infierno destruye. Ningún alma que entre en él volverá a ser la misma", eso Castiel lo sabe muy bien. Pero al verle resistir durante tantos años pensó que ese humano era extraño. Después, cuando sucumbió y empezó a torturar, pensó que su atención se disiparían y solo quedaría la repulsión por lo que hacía; sin embargo no pudo apartar sus ojos de él al sentir su sufrimiento, si casi parecía que le dolía más que cuando el torturado era él. Ese fue el primer momento en que pensó que ese humano no se merecía el infierno y ardió en deseos de sacarlo de allí, pero solo siguió observando.___

_Desde entonces Castiel sintió cada vez más fascinación por él, ese humano tan raro que no lograba entender, que sufría torturando pero que aun así sonreía como si lo disfrutara. Sentía deseos de sacarle y rodearle con sus brazos, protegerle; pero nuevamente solo se quedó mirando, después de todo no podía desobedecer a pesar de por primera vez quererlo…___

_Por eso, en el momento en que Castiel recibió la orden de sacar a ese humano del infierno, suspiró agradecido.___

_Bajó y envolvió al humano entre sus manos, reconstruyendo su alma y marcándolo como_ su _humano; todo ese tiempo observándolo lo había hecho suyo. Y sintió una extraña satisfacción al ver su mano marcada en esa piel libre de toda cicatriz.___

_Castiel comenzó a sentir cuando conoció a Dean Winchester. Primero sintió curiosidad por ese humano que se resistía a las torturas y el trato que le ofrecían; luego lástima al ver su sufrimiento; después rabia cuando se rindió, rabia que se convirtió en tristeza al sentir su dolor; y terminó sintiendo alivio cuando se le dio la orden de sacarlo. Pero jamás esperó sentir culpa. Pero tampoco se esperó que cuando sacase a su humano de las llamas y este abriese los ojos, le mirase con tanto reproche y dolor. Ese fue el momento en que sintió el peor sentimiento de todos:_ Culpa._ Culpa por no haber hecho nada antes, culpa por solo observar, culpa al darse cuenta finalmente lo roto que estaba su humano… Humano que en este momento abría sus ojos dentro de su ataúd y rezaba con dolor:_ "por favor Dios, hazme de piedra".

_Así comprendió Castiel que Dean Winchester sería el único humano que jamás agradecería el haber salido del infierno._

-

Yea, sé que está muy suave, pero qué coñas, si hasta el momento Cass no conocía a Dean! , no pueden esperar que en su primer encuentro follen! (por más que yo lo quiera así ).

Como sea. Espero y gustara igual. Quería hacer sentir a Cass y creo que lo logré, ustedes digan . También lamento si quedó algo raro, pero es que comenzotodo como un drabble escrito muy rápido


End file.
